The Trainer
by Aura.Bro
Summary: The pokemon world now lives in peace after all these years. But the balance is soon to be destroyed when a world parallel to it is on the brink of destruction. Follow Ash, as he goes to help the other world. I plan to do this harem style (my favorite genre). Stay tuned. this is a Pokemon X Marvel Crossover.
1. New World

I got snagged in a really troublesome writers block and to remove it, I try to write something that takes my interests more so than what I have right now... I mixed in pokemon and marvels so tell me what you think ok? Also, Ash is more mature here since years have past so he's a little ooc here.

disclaimer, I own nothing of these franchises except this fiction.

* * *

Here we are again, another day towards the shining future... Or something like that. Either way, as things are now, each and everyday will be a peaceful day. You wouldn't believe how much technology has advance after all these years. Where as to before that all trainers can only carry up to six pokemon, now we can carry an unlimited number of them! Only catch is the gadget 'Poketector' dubbed by their scientists as the protector of pokemon hence the name... You can only have one of these if you're deemed worthy for it.

I was one of those worthy ones. Having protected the world more than one can do and having defeated countless evil villains, I was the first of the first to get the gadget, it now sits on my wrist as a makeshift clock. I rarely use it for the sole reason of the activation.

"Those stupid scientists had to make it as a pose of all things." Not that there's anything bad with posing and all but doing it everytime gets very tiresome and troublesome.

The times today are now peaceful, I didn't become a pokemon master that I always wanted to do but at least I can semi-control my aura powers and have a variety of awesome and cool pokemon!

Deal is, times are quite boring for me right now, I was banned from entering any league for the sole reason that no one can win against me anymore, I couldn't become a pokemon master for that reason.

I tried searching for a different hobby or dream but anything else fell shortly in comparison. I'm so used to being in a pokemon battle (and a few fist fights myself) that any peaceful hobby is only fun for the start before it gets boring.

I guess peace can both be a good thing and a bad thing.

_**"Chosen one! Your power is needed elsewhere! A world unlike ours is in the brink of extinction!"**  
_

_**"All worlds are symmetrical and needed for all worlds to exist. Once even one world vanish, asymmetry will incur and all worlds as we know it will vanish, right now their world's saviors are doing their all to stop the said destruction but are slowly being pushed away. In hopes of saving our world, you must save theirs in hope of saving ours as well. We of the legends though some will stay to protect this world a few will accompany you to your journey as you venture to the other world, that is if you so choose to go."**_

"You already know my answer though." I heard Arceus laugh as a portal opened and countless lights went towards my Poketector, I guess this really is as dangerous as it seems if a lot of the legends wants to come with me to this.

"Alright, let's do this. You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika. Pikachu!" Pikachu raised it's paw towards the sky in accordance to its willingness to go. And with that final confirmation, I equipped my aura guardian cape and hat along with a simple white mask that hides my my face except my mouth and a silver gauntlet on my left arm as we head off towards the portal and the strange new world.

* * *

"We are reporting to you live! A fight has broken out between super villains and superheroes, though a lot of the heroes seem to be missing as they are currently being pushed back!"

* * *

"Come on Heroes. This all you got? I've hunted better prey than you." A man wearing a fedora with hunting rifle in his arms shouts out to the other group as he shoots another time but it was quickly deflected by a shield with a star.

"This is your loss heroes! Most of you are away around the world and we are going on a hunting party for each and everyone of you. Starting with the Spiderpest!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait just one little second here! Why are you all mostly against me? Most of you are the villains I defeated! Where are the other villains that Cap defeated? Or Captain Marvel defeated huh? Or any other ones that doesn't have prejudice against me? Whoa!" the red clad costumed hero swiftly dodged to the left as a claw of black attacked him

**"You are my enemy, once if am done with you Spider-Man, venom will grow stronger and I will be rid of you as I devour everything!"**

"Not really subtle there blacky."

"Don't you ever shut up bub?" A man with three claws in his hands asked with hostility towards the now named Spider-Man as the person in question just shrugged.

* * *

"NEWSFLASH! The battle between the superheroes and super villains are still ongoing but the powers of Captain America, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, Tigra and Shadowcat are being pushed back by the likes of a newly formed sinister six along with Venom and Green Goblin! Could this be it? Stay tuned."

* * *

The heroes are all tired and weak while their enemies are easily outnumbering and overpowering them.

"Don't give up! I have dialed the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. and they are soon coming with reinforcements, hold out till then!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, do you really think we wouldn't think of that by now Captain? Your calls are falling on deaf ears. They have their own hands tied up at the moment, also do you remember this guy?" The one riding on the glider named green goblin was holding a man wearing a black tactical vest. Unmoving. In a word, dead. The heroes all look at the man with pure grimace apparent on their faces. As he was dropped straight to the ground.

"Gyahahahaha that's right, it's the very agent 'A' was it? Too bad. He never told his real name now he'll die anonymous! The agent you met and has helped you from all the trouble and now... He's dead."

"I'll kill you for that bub!" Wolverine led the charge as the others were behind him also charging

"Come! We'll welcome you to your death!" The villains charged towards the hero as well reading their attacks when suddenly a bright light went off in the middle of the two groups.

"Man, teleporting sucks... Especially if it's other worldly." A man with a small yellow creature in his should was coughing as he said this.

* * *

"Man, teleporting sucks... Especially if it's other worldly." I really hate this feeling.

Looking around now, I noticed that it really was different from my world.

"Look Pikachu! We're here!" Pikachu and I looked around and noticed two group on both sides of me. They don't look happy I'm here... Both of them.

"Who are you bub?! I don't take kindly to strangers!" A grizzly looking man growled at me with claws in his arm, that would be so cool if he wasn't staring at me like food.

"Relax, Wolverine. He doesn't seem hostile. You, hurry and get out of here! They won't bother being careful to hurt random strangers! Hurry!"

"Huh?" I felt as if I was floating in the air but in reality I was being held in the air with a mechanical arm!

"Oh lookie here! A hostage out of the blue! Guess this really isn't your lucky day heroes! Will you risk the life of this boy just to fight back? Gyahahahaha" his noisy voice along with the position I'm in is getting me nauseous.

The other group seemed to be dejected as they lay down their fighting stance and gave up... Wait hostage?! Me?!

"Uhh... Excuse me, can you please put me down? I'm getting nauseous." The man glared at me as he told me to shut up and act like a good little hostage.

"Before everything else, whatever I'm going to do is all based on self defense okay?"

"Didn't we tell you to shut up?!" Another mechanical arm went to swing at me but I blocked it with my gauntlet and broke the one that was holding onto me.

The looks the others were giving me was kind of embarrassing, it's as if they were expecting me to be helpless or something. I came to this world from a portal... You really think I'd be normal in the slightest?

"This is all just self defense okay?" I smiled as, Pikachu hopped down from me and went into battle mode.

"There's too many of them boy! Get out of there!" the man in blue with the shield called out to me but I only smiled at him and said "I can handle myself. You all look like you need the rest so get some." My smile turned to a grin as I faced the ones who tried to abduct me.

"Playing hero isn't going to be in your favor. Too late to run now."

"I could say the same. But if you want to run away, then I won't stop you." They all went after me but I easily managed to dodge some of the attacks, while some scratched me or hurt me in some way. One against many is still hard no matter what If I don't use aura.

"Who's running away from who again?" The big rhydon like man was taunting me but I only laughed.

"Just so you know... I wasn't alone."

"The heroes can't help you here boy. They're too tired to even move Gyahahahaha" _it's the goblin guy again... Man this guy is even noisier than a screeching Zubat!_

"One, shut up. You're annoying and noisy. Two, have any of you seen my little yellow friend?"

"You mean this little animal here? Not even worth the time to hunt." He was holding Pikachu in the scruff... Bad move whoever you are.

"I'd advice you to let go."

"What're you going to do if I don't?!" I only shook my head as I said...

"I'm not going to do anything... Pikachu will." They all looked at me weirdly as they wondered who or what a Pikachu is.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" As soon as I uttered the command, Pikachu let out a violent electric current straight into the sky and since the guy was holding Pikachu... He didn't go off unscathed.

After the spectacle, the man dropped down, out cold from the shocks Pikaxhu lazily went to my side and raised its paw towards me. I high five the little guy as we then continue to the fight.

"That's one down. Ready to run yet?" Their cocky faces soon turned into shocked then angry expressions as they charged me and Pikachu. Needless to say, we easily dodged every attack.

"Get the boy! The little rat cant do anything if the master is a hostage!"

"Woah! There's too many of you and only two of us! Relax a little!" I mock laughed as I try to get them riled up and it was working.

"This is getting tiring... Pikachu, to me!" Pikachu hopped on to my outstretched arm as he charged electricity and slowly and intensely.

"Let's do this Pikachu! Aaaaaargh!" electricity was rapid and raging in my gauntlet as I ran towards the enemy group and before we clashed, I slammed the gauntlet to the ground and the thunder from previously was perfectly timed with my slam and produced a small explosion.

As the dust cloud subsided, Pikachu hopped on my shoulder and we moved away knowing full well that the enemy is defeated or at the very least, stunned for the moment. I went and headed towards the other group, the one with the grizzly looking man, and saw them huddled together. Guess they see me as a hostile or something.

"Poketector, I choose Chimecho." As soon as I spoke this order to the gadget, a bright red light showed and materialized Chimecho.

"Chimecho, used heal bell on these people." They were ready to attack Chimecho but they soon felt the soothing feeling coming from her.

"Now that all those trouble is over... Mind telling me what's going on?"


	2. Hostility

Here I go with chapter 2... let's get this show on the road shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Marvels in anyway, shape or form except this fanfic.

* * *

"So basically, you got your butts kicked and before the final showdown happened a portal suddenly came out of nowhere and out came this boy with his little pet?" a man wearing a bright gold and red armor was asking the man with the shield.

"That's pretty much it bub." said the grizzly man from before.

"Where is this, other worldly person you all speak of? I wish to inspect his so called _'pet'._" a burly man with long blonde hair asked.

"I left him to attend to himself in the living room. He seemed to behaved well enough without supervision."

"You sure it's a good idea? He easily beat the sinister six. What makes you think he'll play nice?"

"He's a good person. I can feel it in the way he carries himself."

The room was filled in a sudden silence as a stalemate incurred between Captain America and Iron-Man.

The silence was not long lived however as the boy in question showed up.

"Can I ask any of you where the kitchen is? I'm in dire need for some ketchup, I promise to pay for it." this boy was Ash. But to the others in the room, he was a mystery. On his shoulder was his best friend and most trusted ally, Pikachu.

"I still can't believe someone like this was able to beat the sinister six though. Look at him, wearing a hat and cape, partnered with some kind of hiding mask. Who are you supposed to be? A musketeer?"

"Says the man in the tin can." Ash wasn't really going to start a fight, but if he's provoked with words, he'll counter with words.

"Oh hoh? You have guts kid, I'll give you that. But can your guts match your moves?" Iron-Man went nearer to Ash in a provoking manner but Ash didn't move an inch and only glared at the man.

"Tony, now's not the time to start fights! We have a big situation in our hands and you fighting with an ally wouldn't help."

"Ally? Pfft. Don't make me laugh, he just came at right place on the wrong moment. Helping once doesn't make him an ally or anything."

* * *

I have no time to fight with someone else. I'm going to have lots of those anyways. I ignore the tin-can man as I look around to see who seems to be the most agreeable person around, I see others apart from the ones from earlier.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I waved my left hand lazily as an answer to him.

There's a woman in a black and gold costume, there's that red suit guy, the grizzly man, the blonde girl from before, and a girl with a tail next to the woman in the black and gold costume. She has a big brown tail. _I want to touch it but I don't think that's the best thing to do at the moment._

I decide to talk to those two girls since they seem to be the most passive about all this hype.

"Excuse me." they looked at me as I called them "Can you tell me where the kitchen is? I need some ketchup for my little pal here." I carry Pikachu and showed them towards the two.

"How cute! What creature is this?" the woman asked.

"It's from my world, anyways, do you know the way to the kitchen?"

"I'll do it if... you let me carry that cute little creature."

"Great Idea Doreen!" I sighed and shrugged.

"It's okay with me. Make sure not to hug him too tight though, he get's very defensive whenever he feels constricted." they nod as I hand them Pikachu and the three of us walk away. Thankfully enough, I don't seem to hear tin-can man as we walk towards the kitchen.

"So, what brings you here? Aside from all the hustle and bustle? Call me wasp by the way, I can't tell you my real name for confidential reasons but nice to meet you."

I nodded, I understood what she meant since I also hid my identity hidden ever since I helped beat organizations using the aura.

"Name's Doreen Green, hero name's Squirrel Girl." the other girl exclaimed while calmly petting Pikachu, she seems to have a way with pokemon since Pikachu was as relaxed as he could in her embrace.

"Are you sure it's okay to tell your real identity to someone?" she just chuckled as she kept petting the now asleep Pikachu in her arms.

"Doesn't really matter to me. I can easily kick their butts if it comes down to it!"

* * *

"Oh? So this creature could easily shoot out electricity?"

Pikachu was licking her finger while it sat at the counter as she continued to prod his nose. Oddly enough, Pikachu wasn't in anyway feeling any animosity towards the action.

"Yeah, he's also one of my strongest companions, also my very first best friend. He was with me when I went on my journey at age ten... though I admit we sorta had a rocky relationship at the start."

Pikachu decided to up the ante as he suddenly jumped on her shoulder licked her cheek.

"He seems to like you a lot on your first meeting though." I chuckled as I took the bottle of ketchup and held it in my hand, waving it around.

Lured to the ketchup's aroma, Pikachu hopped off her shoulder and ran to me and decided to look at me.

"Oh, I wanted to touch it too." Wasp was beside Doreen and was visibly pouting at her missed chance, while I was looking away, Pikachu took the time to swipe the ketchup off my hand and into his paws. I chuckled at his silly little antics and faced the two women.

"Not to sound rude or anything but, I saw a guy, he was dead by the time I got here, the others kept calling him _'Agent A'._ Know anything about him that I might need to know?"

As soon as I asked the question, pure grimace entered their faces for a few seconds before vanishing as Wasp filled me in on the details.

"Before everything else. Are you, or are you not from this world." I won't lie. This question caught me off guard. Normally, no one would believe tales about people from another world.

"I'm not from this world. Or this dimension for that matter." I answered truthfully. If I'm expecting to be trusted, then I should answer truthfully... Unless these people are the bad guys, in which case, I made a mistake.

"So you know next to nothing going on here?" I nod.

"Then let me fill you in on the basic know-how, before I tell you anything else." I nod again, intent on listening.

"There are mostly two things here that's same in every planet. The good, and the bad. The good range from your normal citizen earning money from an honest day's work to a superhero and or vigilante that stops crimes. The bad guys however range from thieves, muggers and your typical bad guy to the worse type of bad guys. The ones that can make a difference for the better but choose to make things worse instead."

"Just like in every other places then." she nods at my concept.

"Basically, yes. They exist everywhere. But on to the more complex part of the basic. Instead of two things however, there are three things in this planet. The third are called _'Mutants'. _They are former humans who woke up to a strange yet strong power. Normally, all humans have the ability to become a mutant, but only a few actually does. And since mutants are not the norm around this world, they are mostly hated for being different. Mutant's are the third, in which case is a part of the Neutral side."

"I see, ostracization. I've seen a few of that in my world as well. But when you mean _'Neutral', _do you expect them to be an enemy and or ally from time to time?" she nods.

"I feel it's best for Doreen to tell you this part." she looked at the other girl who seemed to not pay attention as she continued to pet Pikachu while it was eating, but apparently she was paying attention.

"Hey, Doreen Green, A.K.A. Squirrel Girl. I'm a mutant. You see, most mutants either go into hiding, preserve their power or they join the X-Men."

"Uhh..." I was literally dumbfounded at the sudden and very fast explanation without any sort of backdrop whatsoever.

"Too fast huh? Okay, you see, there's this facility that helps other mutants to somewhat control their powers. We call that facility _'The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.'_ That place helps every mutant cope with their powers. Of course there are some who would rather use their powers for evil and that's where the Institute comes in. They get the top strongest, and have the most control of their powers called _'X-Men' _to help the citizens, even the normal humans that once ostracized them. You see, the Institute thrives for co-existence with humans and mutants alike!"

"I see... Are you part of the X-Men?" she didn't expect my question as she bashfully waved her hands in dismissal as she kept saying "No."

"Anyways, there's more about this story of the good guys and I think it's time Wasp takes the wheel again." she shrugged as she went back to play with Pikachu, whom might I add was still eating the ketchup, sighing in content happiness.

Wasp walked back towards me as she puffed her cheeks in sadness.

"It won't pay any attention to me." I chuckled at her reaction as I gave her a boost of confidence.

"Don't worry, you two just met. Just give it time to get to know you." she smiled at me and coughed as she got ready to explain once more.

"Anyways, the last part I want to talk to you about the good guys are about two things. One, _'The Avengers'_. A group of heroes who band up together to protect the earth from any threats, no matter what part of the planet it is. And two, _'__S.H.I.E.L.D.'._ Which is pretty much the funds and helper slash one of the makers of The Avengers."

I decided not to say anything and just get all this in my head as information of this world.

"The Avengers are all but a name we call our ragtag group of superheroes that saves the world. We talk about the policies of all heroes from all different places, what to do and what NOT to do. We often discuss things about the Mutants thing and was even one of the reason why the X-Men once fought against The Avengers."

"I see."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. are what you would call uhhh... strongest police force? Or maybe Military would be better? You can even say their secret spies. But all in all, they are normal humans who trained to get the best physique and technique possible to aid the heroes against their foes... One such human was _'Agent A'_. He helped almost all of us, and he never spared the time to get to know about each and every one of us. Even sometimes sparring with some of the deadliest people here. Long story short, he was sorta like the big brother everyone could rely on."

As she ended her story, she once again had the same forlorn look on her visage as she was suddenly hugged by a similarly sad Doreen.

Against my better judgement, my body moved on it's own and hugged the girls in a comforting manner. Once I took notice of the action I made, I decided to let out a peaceful aura that would let their minds be at peace. After a few minutes, I broke the hug and shyly looked away from the two.

They took notice of my bashfulness as they giggled a bit until Wasp decided to thank me for lifting her and Doreen's spirit's up.

"Somehow, you remind me of him... So thanks for that. I really needed it. What's your name by the way? Or alias if you want to stay unknown."

"I'll tell you my name, but with the tin-can man out there setting his sights on me, I believe that an alias would be best for now, so call me _'The Trainer' _for now. Or Trainer."

We already got what we needed which was ketchup so I told them that we should head back before anything else happened.

* * *

"Well well, it seems that you're back." he was now sitting in a chair as he was sipping some wine in a wine glass. His face piece was gone, revealing an adult face with a not so happy tone. The girls said their goodbyes as Pikachu hopped of from Doreen's shoulder to mine, still carrying the bottle of ketchup.

"I did say I was just going to get some ketchup, so yeah. I'm back." I decide to give him another chance, but if he acts hostile once more, I might just become harsher with my words.

"Tony, remember, he may be an ally." the now named, Tony just waved his hands at him saying "Yeah, yeah."

"So, got something to ask me?" I decide not to be rude as long as he wasn't.

I notice the brusque blonde man, staring at Pikachu as if appraising him but paid him no mind.

"Okay, how about the mask? Why wear it? With an ugly mask like that, I bet your hiding an even uglier face." he sneered at me. He SNEERED AT ME. All right, you want a war? You got a war.

"I could say the same to you, but sadly yours is already off and I don't like the view one bit." I shrug my shoulders for added effect and it seemed to get the effect I wanted as he stood up and marched inches away from my face.

I didn't move even one bit, still in the same bored expression.

"You, and me. Outside." He put his face mask back on seeming to be in battle mode.

The others tried to stop the both of us, but if this is the only way for me to get to this guy's thick skull that I'm not a bad guy... Then I'll have to do it the hard way. Good thing too since he's been rubbing off on me the wrong way.

* * *

"Tony, now is not the time to fight for petty things!" the same guy with the shield called out.

"He called me ugly! That is not a petty reason!"

"You going to keep talking or are you ready to fight?" I called out.

"Trainer! Now's not a good time to get into fights with someone else!"

"He started it. I intend to finish it." I told Wasp without looking back, but it seemed Doreen stopped her.

"Hey Doreen, can you take care of Pikachu for me?"

"Sure thing, Trainer."

"Thanks." I let Pikachu ran towards her as I looked at the man named Tony.

"_'Trainer'_? An unoriginal name with an unoriginal costume. By the way, you sure about not using your little pet? You might not be able to move for months you know... Not that you'll be able to win."

"I don't need to exhaust Pikachu for this fight. How about you? Have you ever fought against a dragon before? Some say that Dragons are ruthless and very very powerful."

"Why? You're going to say that you're some kind of dragon-born or something? It seems you need a wake-up call, Trainer." He suddenly fired off a beam of light. I quickly dodged to the side as I looked at him with a glare.

"Is that the best you could do, Trainer? Don't worry, it's set to stun so you wont get hurt... Much. You'll be alive at the very least."

"You really have no manners do you? I wasn't finished talking." I angrily told him.

I looked around and saw that the few people inside the building were gathering around fight. If the crowd get's bigger, I won't be able to get a stronger pokemon out. Better finish this fast.

"Oh, do go on. I'll be shooting at you in the meantime." and as he said, he kept shooting those laser beams from his palms as I kept dodging.

"Let me show just why I call myself _'The trainer'_!"

"Poketector, I choose-"

* * *

Aaaaand cut. Cliffhanger mode.

I have a few idea on who to use, but I'll leave it up to you guys to tell me who you want as the chosen pokemon.

Charizard, Salamence, Flygon, Haxorus, Goodra (for the lulz... also, I really like goodra)

Only one can be chosen as it would seem a bit too OP for Tony to handle... Also the main reason why no legendaries on the list.

I don't want to write Ash as "Too Over-Powered" even though he clearly is. XD.

Last note, Don't hate Tony Stark, yes he's a douche but I wrote him in this chapter even more of a douche because of all the problems they're facing... I'll make it up later to Tony for the unnecessary yet necessary bashing I gave him this chapter.


	3. Short Battle:Into the flames

Uhh... There's nothing really to say except, sorry and thanks for waiting for so long... Enjoy.

btw, Since it's been so long since I updated this story, I decided to take every count available... not that is was useful or anything, charizard won by a landslide... I expected as much but oh well.

last thing, I will change the POVs from 1st person which is "Ash = I, me, my,etc." to 3rd person "Ash = He, his" when it has something to do with battles, like this one... Since Marvels freaking loves group battles. It's kinda hard to do so give me your opinion based on this chapter.

* * *

"Charizard!" as soon as Ash yelled out. I beam of light and from it came out a huge being, 'Charizard' as Ash had called.

From Ash's point of view, this was rather normal but from the others all they could see was an honest to goodness, straight from the book. Dragon.

Breathing fire, large wings and vicious gaze.

"Hope you're ready Tinman. Things are about to get a bit hot."

But none of them were afraid of Charizard. The people around have fought against countless other beings from countless other worlds, sure they were wary of it, but they were far from afraid, and so was Iron-Man.

"Cool pet kid, but I've fought against bigger things than your lizard." he fired off another repulsor beam towards Ash and instead of dodging like before, he didn't move an inch.

Before fully hitting Ash, the beam was blocked by the fiery lizard and to counter the beam, the creature sent out its flames towards Ironman.

He contemplated on receiving the flames before dodging in the very last second due to a warning signal by his A.I.

"I'm about to get serious now, get ready." with those words, Ash lunged straight towards Ironman, his gauntlets shining in a tint of red.

He punched with his left arm towards the facial area of the armor but was immediately stopped with a block when a shadow appeared above them, the very same lizard was ready to spew out flames from its mouth, before it could unleash the power though, Ironman quickly flew into the air, leaving Ash at the mercy of Charizard's flames, or at least that's how it was supposed to happen.

The gauntlet in his arms swallowed the flames easily and directed it towards him, he quickly deployed shields to stop the oncoming flames however and both were easily in stalemate.

"Good. I was starting to get bored since you weren't fighting back. Now it's starting to feel like a fight."

"Heh, what can I say? I try to live up to expectations."

Their fight continued as the onlookers just grew from few to many.

"The audience is starting to get a bit bigger, we should probably end it soon."

"Took the words out of my mouth."

Ash once again charged towards his foe with Charizard right above him, spewing fire time and again towards Ironman as he deflected any and all attempt to damage him.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. Connect 40% of the remaining energy towards the arc reactor."

"Sir, this may cause shutdown or temporary weakening of the armor, furthe-"

"Just do it Jarv."

"Yes sir."

As he was preparing his attack, Ash was doing the same thing as well.

"Charizard! Blast burn on me. Now!"

Without any doubt or confusion, the attack was instantly initiated and shot towards him and Charizard quickly dropped down to the ground, seemingly tired.

The attack didn't do any damage towards Ash as it was quickly swallowed by the gauntlets, Ash however was feeling really painful heat coming from his gauntlets. He gathered aura to the gauntlets to strengthen his oncoming attack and alleviate some of the pain he was feeling.

"Unibeam!"

"Blast Burn!"

The two attacks met and connected mid-air, a few moments later and a very large boom occured, everyone around was either standing tall, clinging to dear life, or was flung away due to the force of the explosion.

After the explosion, dust and light died down, the figure of two people were seen in the radius. One was kneeling tiredly, the other standing tall.

"That was quite nice, if I do say so myself."

Stark was looking at Ash who was hurriedly removing the gauntlets.

"Amazing how you're able to get my battery levels to low just by attacking... Then again, I did deploy too much shields,I should calibrate this later for further use."

Ash soon removed the gauntlets and his arms showed a reddish tint and some blisters, probably a first degree burn.

"Haa, haa... You're quite strong Tinman." Ash exclaimed while lying down in the dirt.

"You're not so bad yourself, Trainer... But you're gonna need a few more tricks in your sleeves if you want to survive in this world. Don't want to brag but... This isn't my strongest suit you know... Just kidding, I love bragging."

At that statement, all anger and negative emotion Ash felt towards Ironman turned to nothing and he just laughed.

"Hahaha, you know, if you weren't so hostile the first encounter, you'd be one of my favorite people here."

Ironman just shrugged his shoulders, laughed a little and walked away, but before he can walk away, an arm grabbed him from behind.

"Huh? Ugh!" when he looked back, he received a powerful punch from Charizard.

As soon as he landed back to the ground, he quickly pointed the repulsor ray to Charizard only to see it walking towards Ash.

"Rule number 1 of fighting against a group, don't forget the others. Anyways, I lose this round. Come back Charizard."

It breathed flames stronger than any flamethrower in this world could do before a flash of light covered its body and vanish as quickly as it appeared.

"Jarv, status of MK VII."

"Sir, some parts were crushed from the sneak attack, few parts irreparable, most parts still safe however, suit is considered inoperable for the time being."

A sigh was heard from the man as he opened the hatches from his armor and he stepped out.

"Your pet destroyed my toy."

"You deserved it."

"I'm giving you a bill later."

"Half of the fight was your fault."

"Half the bill then."

"Don't think my money is plausible in this world."

"Do you have a comeback for everything I say?"

"Pretty much."

While the two were having a quip battle, the people around were clearly, quite confused.

You'd think that after a battle that magnitude, one would gloat against the other, but the two fighters were fighting with words that would make them look as if they've known each other for most of their lives.

"So... is the battle over?" the first to talk was woman holding on to Pikachu.

"I... Think so?" as soon as Captain America said these words, Pikachu instantly jumped towards Ash's location.

"Hey Pikachu, seems to me that I lost."

"Pika, pi!"

"yup." The others think he's a little crazy talking towards the strange animal thing but Ash clearly understands what his little buddy says.

The crowd easily went away when they understood that the battle was over, all that's left was the original people from Thor, Wasp, Doreen, Captain America and everyone else who happened to be in the room before the fight even started.

Captain America had a few things to say though as he quickly went towards the two combatants.

"I hope one of you plans to fix everything here."

Tony and Ash looked at one another before suddenly.

"He started it!/He started it!" they both said at the same time while pointing fingers at one another.

The only thing Captain America could do was sigh and face palm at their childishness and even Pikachu was doing the same thing as Cap.

* * *

And there we have it. I know, I know, Charizard isn't a dragon, but come on... He looks like one at least. I know, the fight was a bit too short... No worries, this is just a fight between the two people anyways. Remember, this is marvels. We have TONS of enemies to talk about... And I plan to base this story on the FB game "Marvels Avengers Alliance" so you can hope for a lot of enemies ranging from the good ol' Maggia, the Hydra, U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. and even good ol' deadpool himself... Can't wait to introduce the Merc with a mouth.

**"Did someone call?"**

Oh no. He's already here... Got to go, Hang on to your seats folks.

**"Oh, come on! I still haven't done my routine yet!"**

nope, nope, nope. I'm out.


	4. The Aftermath and Reasons

Hey y'all AuraBro here back with an update. I just ranted quite a bit on my profile regarding a troll guest reviewer on a question "story" I posted hours ago regarding what two out of the three stories they want me to make into a story. (I can make all three but I'd rather have ten stories at the moment instead of eleven.) and I thought to ask the people what they want and the guest decided to troll.

For any other FFWriters here that's under the whole 'You just copied this from something/someone etc etc'. Just remember, being inspired by something is not equals to copying it. You as the writer will make the story either a different one all together or just a basic carbon copy.

By the way, here's a little tidbit. When I made this story I was basing this on the game I play called "Marvel: Avengers Alliance" and not ComicVerse, AnimatedVerse or MCinematicVerse... I have actually learned lots of characters I haven't heard about thanks to that game. The last characters to be earned in the game are Phyla-Vell, White Tiger and Adam Warlock... Yes, LAST. Just wanted to say that I'm quite sad that the game I've been playing for almost 5 years will be ending this coming september 30th. The memory will always live on with me. I will continue this story as a reminder that the game existed and as a tribute to the game itself.

But I digress, here's the update, hope you like it.

**Just wondering, since I've been stuck with DC after watching Suicide Squad (which in my opinion isn't THAT bad, just wish they would expand the characters' personalities instead of just the few notable ones. *COUGH* DEADSHOT *COUGH*.) Should I mix DC with this as well? Or stick with just Marvel. Seriously though? It was better to name the movie "DeadShot and Friends" with how much screen time he got.**

Also, extra personal note. I can not for the life of me remember what the PW of my very first account in the internet. It will be remembered, before yahoo deletes it after 1 year for being afk.

**_Warning: This chapter is very much a gigantic exposition and just some random stuff. More interesting stuff will happen on the next chapters, I promise._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Pokemon.

* * *

After the fight, the two previous combatants, Ash and Tony or as they call themselves **'Trainer'** and** 'Iron Man' **were bickering for a few minutes before finally moving debris away from here and there. After a few hours of hard work, the two decided they did an acceptable job in cleaning up the mess, which they agreed with one another to _'forget'_ what happened and think something had destroyed the surroundings. Completely ignoring the fact they knew they were at fault.

A few minutes of rest and relaxation was what they needed after that rocky start.

Ash summoning a few of his good friends from his Pokétector to play with while Tony worked on fixing his badly damaged armor when someone walked in on the mansion along with Captain America. Stopping his repairs on the suit to give one glance at the two; Tony then resumed his repairs as both Captain America and the man beside him walked in Tony's direction.

As soon as they were in speaking range, the man asked Tony a few questions to which Tony answered albeit nonchalantly.

"So let me get this straight. While you were fighting those villains, that kid right there and his pets suddenly out of fucking nowhere, showed up after a bright flash?" A tall, bald African american man with an eye patch asked as he warily kept his eye on Ash.

The young man in question was surrounded by his so called pets as he talked to them and played with them, not paying too much attention to anything else.

"I know what I saw Fury. Heck, I even fought against one of his draconic pet and trust me, not a lot of things has been able to damage my suits that much... Except a few special people here and there. Though I did do stupid and risky moves in the fight... And I did get sucker punched. Well, what I'm trying to say is, if we take into account what he said, he was here to help the 'heroes' and if I know any better that's us." Tony shrugged as he continued tinkering away at his armor.

"Lots of people start out _'good' _Stark, it's how they develop as time goes on is what I want to know. Even with what you say is understandable, there are also other points that call out to me, his pets for example. If they could actually destroy your prided armor that already means they're quite dangerous. Who knows how many the boy has with him. If he has more than just a few, I doubt even the avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D can fight back or contain him and his pets easily." said the man as he sternly glared at Tony who refused to listen on his words intently.

"Look, I trust the kid and even if he does become your so called baddie, I'll just have to beat him down." Fury only raised a brow at the statement, holding in a scoff. "I know you don't believe me but here's the secret. I still live. I'll upgrade and make better armors voila, problem solved."

"That's not how life goes Stark. Even if we were to say you're able to fight and defeat his pets, what about us? What about other people. You won't always be in many places at the same time. What we need is a way to keep him under control for the safety of the people." Tony got fed up and finally stopped what he was doing to stare at the man straight at his eyes.

"Look Nick. I've been trying very hard to stay neutral, I just got into a fight a few moments ago after all but you're not making this easy. I mean seriously, look at him. He's right there playing with his little pets hardly even a care about all this dangerous talk you're pushing onto me. How about you? You have the same thoughts as him Steve?" Tony eyed the man that was with Nick whom only looked professional.

"No. Of course not, but it's a possibility Tony... And at the moment, it's a possibility we can't take."

"Exactly." Nick followed up. "What he is? We still have no idea but he's either one of these two things. A deterrent or a Time-Bomb... And I'm not ready to risk my country."

Tony glared at Nick for a few good seconds before sighing and went back to fixing his armor. "Look, I know I can't stop your views on this matter, just go and talk to the kid, see if you still think he's bad after talking to him. I'm done with this talk."

"Truthfully speaking, I stick with Tony on this one. For the most part, he's been very cooperative the past few moments that he was here it's just the fact that we don't know much about him is what makes this hard to swallow."

"If he's a friend then he gets a friendly treatment, and if not? He's going on a one way trip to the Raft." Nick spoke seriously without dropping the stern look on his eyes.

"If possible, try to at least be reasonable to the young man. People his age tends to fight back when provoked." Captain America tried to ask the man which was promptly ignored as they neared Ash.

* * *

"Trainer?" the call on his alias stopped him from playing with one of the Pokémon that surrounded him, feeling the slight animosity from one of the two men in front of him the Pokémon went on a wary stance while looking at the two of them except for Pikachu who continued to stare at the two.

"That's me. Hello, who are you?" Ash stood up from his place as he tried to placate the wariness his Pokémon were feeling towards the new people as he greeted them.

"Sorry about that, they're not usually like this towards new people... They didn't like the fact that I got into a fight with one of the locals." Ash scratched his head in embarrassment as he told them in hopes of lowering both sides wariness to one another.

"It's fine Trainer. That's quite understandable. Anyways, I am Captain America and this man here is Nick Fury, he has a few questions regarding you and your... Friends." Captain America blurted out the last part not knowing what to call them without offending the young man in front of him.

"I see, if it's just answering some questions... I guess I can do that? What do you guys want to know?" Nick nodded in agreement, liking the answer Ash gave.

"I have a few. Let's start with these. Who are you? What are you and by connection those creatures with you? Where did you come from? And lastly Why did you come here?" Ash couldn't help but cough a few times in the sudden burst of questions expecting it was one by one instead of one whole phrase.

"Well, where to start? Who am I? Well this is actually connected to the other questions so I should warn you, this will be long... You sure I shouldn't like... Tell everyone else present?" Nick only shook his head.

"No need. I will brief everyone at a later date, I need to first know lots of things regarding your current position here in our world."

"Fair enough." Ash could only agree to what he said, it was a fair point after all. "Well, you see, I'm what you call a Pokémon Master. It's basically the strongest warrior or one of the strongest warriors in my world." Captain America interjected his speech, curious about a specific word.

"Excuse me, is this thing you call 'Pokémon' those friends of yours?" Ash nodded with a big happy grin showing on his face.

"Exactly! These are my best buds. This little guy right here is my very first partner! He's been with me since I started my journey at the age of ten!" He picked up Pikachu excitedly showing the two of them his best friend who only continued looking the two of them curiously.

"Interesting... And these Pokémon of yours all have these powers?"

"Not quite." Ash explained to them regarding the typings, strengths and weaknesses of the Pokémon.

"I understand, please continue where you last left off." Captain America ushered Ash into continuing while Nick Fury was thinking of something.

"Well, as all the other worlds there are obviously those who would want to use everything they can to better themselves or for their own personal goals. My world had lots of these villains in every region running around doing whatever they could to make their goals happen even if it meant hurting Pokémon and other people... I couldn't stand aside and do nothing so whenever something like this happens my body just tends to move on its own and before I knew it, I'm stopping a megalomaniac, a rampaging Pokémon and other sorts of dangerous emergencies."

"I see, you've been through a lot of hardships at a very young age. I'm astounded that you're able to weather through it all and still stand so strong." Ash could only give Captain America a bitter smile.

"I wish I could say the same. There was quite a lot of moments where I thought things like 'giving up' or 'someone else can do this' and each and every time I was so close to actually finalizing it. My long time friends and family along with my Pokémon helped me get out of that dangerous thinking... If I left it to others, when would someone do something? After everything is already too late? Or will no one actually help? I've seen lots of people suffering, I'd rather not see that again. I decided to take matters into my own hands. Forget about my dream of being a Pokémon Master until the world was a safer place... Becoming a Pokémon Master while doing so was definitely an unexpected bonus!" Ash grinned thinking of the time he was revered as a Pokémon Master after it was known that he single-handedly took care of Team Flare and then continued dealing with other various villainous groups.

"I understand most of it. So, why exactly DID you go here on our world?" Nick Fury gruffly asked.

"Well, believe it or not... In our world there are Pokémon known as 'Legendaries'. Basically, they are what created my world... Some of them anyways. In all aspects, they are Pokémon who is beyond the realm of normal Pokémon. And no. They aren't really capturable, they actually let themselves get captured as a sign of respect to those they seemed worthy to wield their power. The Top Legendary Pokémon, God Arceus sent me here in hopes of repairing the time and space malfunction happening in the stream of time."

Both Nick and Captain America could only hold their breath on the sudden information they gathered. They have been facing a current crisis at the moment and the appearance of this young man in front of them maybe one of the answers they're searching for.

"I don't quite understand all the mumbo jumbo that Arceus told me though, all I got was something derailed a world and that caused all other worlds to get derailed, worlds that were supposed to co-exist yet never meet unexpectedly and dangerously met with one another... And if this crisis wasn't stopped, not just this world but all other worlds in existence will be in danger... Or something like that?"

Nick Fury could only gulp at this sudden information, one that they know already but was clarified by someone else not from this world of his.

"Then, how long do you expect before everything is destroyed?" Ash could only look down at the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I'm not sure. Right now in my world, the Pokémon of Time, Dialga and Pokémon of Space, Palkia are doing their best in maintaining the balance... There are other Legendaries at work with keeping the balance in check so at most this world still has a few more decades until the end... Or at least that's before other people mess with the balance. Me coming here was already a sort-of messing with that balance but only for a little tear in the space... If other powerful beings decided that Time and Space looked like a nice toy to play with, this will shave years off that decade."

"And unluckily for us... We have lots of those in this world." Nick Fury could only heave out a sigh of frustration. This was both good and bad information.

"Well, that's why I was sent here in the first place. I was able to reform Villain Organizations back in my world, who's to say I can't do the same to some of the megalomaniacs here? Better having more allies at a time like this than not." Ash could only say this in hopes of lightening the mood.

A few minutes of no one speaking and they heard a bell inside the mansion. They looked towards Tony who was finishing up his repairs, either Tony was fast or the talk lasted far longer than expected.

"You guys kept talking and talking, I got hungry so I ordered take-out. Hope you like pizza." Tony stood up and went to get the delivery.

The three of them remained rooted in their spot and looked at one another.

"Nick Fury?" the man looked at Ash who looked as if he had something to say "It's fine for you to tell everyone regarding the information I gave you but I don't think the whole destruction of all the universes is a good idea to say at the moment."

"Agreed. For now, that information will be classified information of top priority. Last question then Trainer." Ash only shrugged.

"Shoot."

"Which side are you on?"

Ash could only look incredulously at Nick before speaking. "No sides. Non at all." Nick Fury could only raise a brow and before he could ask what he meant, Ash explained... "I'm on the side that I think is right. Sure, the side I pick may not be the correct choice. The side I pick may cause a few grudges here and there but I'll stick with my own decision. If I see it as the right thing to do... I'll do it."

"Explain." at this point, Nick was only curious.

"Well, let's say something like this, since I'm pretty sure you thought of the same thing a little bit ago, back in my world, there used to be factions. The side that regarded Pokémon as weapons and the side that saw the Pokémon as family and friends to be protected."

"And I supposed you were on the protection side?" Captain America asked curiously only to receive a negative answer.

"I chose the side of the Pokémon. You see, they themselves in their very nature was born to fight to get stronger, to survive... Fighting was a part of them, but that doesn't mean they should be treated as weapons, they're friends... Family! But at the same time they can protect themselves, the least you could do is trust and fight beside them... What I'm saying is... Should something happen and this group of yours get an infighting... I'll be choosing the side that seems the most right and I can change sides at any moment."

Another long silences occured between the three before they heard a grumbling sound.

"Oops, that's my cue to leave. I want to try some pizza of this world as well, see you two later!"

...

...

"You still think we can trust him Steve? He basically said he can change sides at the flip of a coin."

"He's been through a lot of things... I'm sure he knows what's right and what's wrong."

"But what if he doesn't? And we're forced to fight against him?"

Captain America could only shake his head before looking to the direction where Ash went to.

"Then that just means we didn't do the right thing according to him."

* * *

AND THAT'S A WRAP!

Man... I feel so depressed at the stupidest thing right now. I forgot the password of my very first account ever on the internet. It was a yahoo mail, since yahoo forced me to change my password and I must have change it into something stupid and it's now lost in time...

P.S. I had actually wanted to finish and upload this 2 weeks ago, (it was already 75% done at the time) but league of legends in my country finally updated so i took a little break to play... Hot damn it was fun. Well, I'm back to updating now so yeah.

Anyways, AB out.


End file.
